


Игра в слепца

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: господа офицеры играют в разные игры для вечеринок, а Ройенталю потом гадай - кого он целовал с завязанными глазами?





	Игра в слепца

Все была шутка и только шутка, от начала и до конца.  
Раз за разом Оскар перебирал воспоминания того вечера, надеясь найти зацепку, но не мог.  
Да, они изрядно выпили, все. Было весело и скучно одновременно. Развлечение предложил Биттенфельд.  
\- Игра в слепца! - сказал он, покосившись на Оберштайна.  
Тот тянул виски за барной стойкой и в общении участия не принимал, просто смотрел. Оскар, в целом, тоже смотрел со своего места, и разделять веселье не планировал.   
Первым завязали глаза самому Биттенфельду. Его вывели на середину импровизированного круга, раскрутили и он пошел, на ощупь, чтобы того, кого он поймает, поцеловать.  
С Мюллером они покраснели синхронно. Поцелуя как такового Оскар со своего судейского места не заметил, развлечение после еще одного бокала стало занимательным.  
Выбирал, кто будет следующим, почему-то Айзенах. Это была считалочка, определенно - он шевелил губами и делал нужные движения. Адмиралы замерли со смесью страха и азарта на лицах. Кажется, все выдохнули, когда в центр круга встал недавно сменившийся, а потому еще относительно трезвый Кисслинг.  
Когда его раскрутили и толкнули в спину, то господа офицеры, пьяно хихикая, начали перемешиваться и самым нерасторопным оказался Фаренхайт. Он очень вежливо придержал Кисслинга за подбородок, легко поцеловал и отпустил восвояси.  
Клуб наполнило одобрительное гиканье и пьяные выкрики.   
\- У нас доброволец, - крикнул Миттермайер, поднимая Оскара за руку.  
Конечно, Оскар не собирался и не хотел, но отступать было нельзя. Он послушно дал себя вывести в центр круга, подвигал головой, когда на него нацепили непрозрачную повязку, привыкая - не видеть было неуютно. Хмель не прощал слабости. Голова начала кружиться еще до того, как его раскрутили по настоящему.  
Потом важным было не дать ногам заплетаться. Когда Оскар, наконец, в кого-то врезался, то выдохнул с облегчением. Они поцелуются и все закончится. Невинная курсантская забава.  
От человека пахло легким древесным лосьоном, у него были тонкие губы - сначала он не хотел их открывать, но Оскар был настойчив. Ему понравилось. Ему удивительно понравилось целоваться вот так, не видя, доверяясь только телу. Поцелуй уже определенно вышел за рамки игры, и Оскар хотел было снять повязку, но запястье перехватили, запрещая. Второй рукой его погладили по затылку: "Довольно", - от чего по телу прошла волна возбуждения - развернули и толкнули обратно в круг.  
Кто-то все же поймал едва стоящего на ногах Оскара и стянул с него повязку.   
Смеялись все. Их было много, но никто мучительно не краснел, никто не отводил взгляд. Все смеялись и качали головой, показывая, что не выдадут.  
Условие игры.

Оскар мог бы спросить Миттермайера: "Скажи, а с кем мне так понравилось целоваться тогда в клубе?", - но разве спросишь?  
Глупая и бессмысленная слабость.  
Оставалось принюхиваться, надеясь, что этот человек не сменил парфюм. Охота будоражила, как недоступная своевольная женщина. Именно поэтому, Оскар не мог выкинуть ее из головы. Стоило бы им встретиться и наваждение бы развеялось, но так оно распаляло, не давая отдыха.  
Конечно, Оскар не ожидал, что когда он склонится над картой рядом с господином фон Оберштайном, то почувствует легкий древесный аромат. В горле разом пересохло, руки ослабли, дыхание сбилось. Оберштайн, почувствовав, что ему нехорошо, повернул голову, оказавшись так близко, что Оскар был готов качнуться вперед, чтобы проверить наверняка.  
Покашливание Миттермайера вернуло его в мир людей.  
Добыча была найдена, дело было за малым - получить приз.

Все оказалось не так просто. Оберштайн сначала игнорировал его, потом, когда был застигнут в офицерском клубе, пытался бежать. Оскар еле успел заметить, как тот выходит, и выскочил следом.  
Нагнать оказалось не так и просто - Оберштайн шел быстро и энергично.   
\- Это же были вы? - спросил Оскар поравнявшись.  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду?  
\- Тогда, во время игры. Мы целовались. Да? - Оскар решил быть настойчивым.  
\- Я не отслеживаю, с кем вы целуетесь, Ройенталь.  
Удивительно занудный человек! Пришлось увлечь его под тень дерева. Фонарь был удачно разбит и никто бы не увидел там двоих.  
Оберштайна было удобно обнимать, приятно прижимать к себе и возбуждающе сладостно целовать в сомкнутые губы. Оскар провел по нижней губе языком, прося впустить, прикусил ее, совершенно бесстыдно спустил ладони с талии на тощую обрештайнову задницу и, почувствовав его возбуждение, совершенно неуместно застонал, раздвигая губы уже насильно.   
Оберштайн ответил. Оскар чувствовал пальцы, перебирающие волосы, чувствовал, как по телу Оберштайна проходит мелкая дрожь возбуждения, поэтому и не был готов, что отстранившись, тот скажет:  
\- Мы на улице, нас могут увидеть.  
\- Тогда пойдемте туда, где не увидят, - улыбнулся Оскар, не размыкая рук.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Вам будет приятно, мне будет приятно. Я обещаю несколько весьма увлекательных часов вместе.   
\- Зачем? - Оберштайн был непреклонен.  
\- Вам же понравилось, не отпирайтесь.  
\- Я не поклонник случайных связей, Ройенталь. Тем более на пару часов.   
\- Вы слишком серьезны для военного, Оберштайн.  
\- Я старше вас, и прекрасно обходился без ваших советов все это время.  
Оскар вздохнул, провел носом по виску, впитывая запах, потерся пахом, в надежде получить облегчение.  
\- Думаете, что нам стоит узнать друг друга поближе, Оберштайн? Чем вы занимаетесь на работе? Я вот военный, а вы?  
\- Вы юморист, а не военный, Ройенталь.  
\- Хорошо. Какие у вас цели на ближайшие несколько лет? Покорить мир ради своей собаки?  
\- Нет, ради себя самого.   
\- Как я ошибался, - улыбнулся Оскар. - Холодно, пойдемте. Могу по дороге купить вам цветы.  
\- В такое время все закрыто, Ройенталь.  
\- Хорошо, если я достану цветы, то смогу проводить вас в дом?  
\- Вы сможете остаться спать в гостиной, если это вас удовлетворит.  
\- С вами, Оберштайн, хоть в гостиной!

Оскар не строил далеко идущих планов. Они вышли из тени и шли рядом друг с другом, больше не касаясь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы начать предвкушать.  
У знакомого магазинчика Оскар остановился и при помощи дерева и водосточной трубы забрался на второй этаж, чтобы постучать в стекло.  
Там зажегся свет, потом зажегся свет внизу, и Оскар, молниеносно спустившись, скрылся в гостеприимно распахнутой двери.  
Он пробыл в магазине довольно долго, но вышел с одной бордовой розой на длинном стебле.  
\- У нее лучший запах. Не стоит мешать его с другими.

Диван в гостиной оказался узким, неудобным и продавленным в двух местах. Обиднее всего было, конечно, понимать, что Оберштайн там нежился на хозяйской кровати, пока Оскар страдал. Хорошо, что хоть кофе дворецкий варил прекрасный - крепкий и пряный.  
Интересно, Оберштайн поверит, если Оскар скажет, что готов возвращаться исключительно ради кофе?  
Смотреть, как сонный Оберштайн завтракает в пижаме на голое тело было невыносимо, поэтому Оскар все же поцеловал его - прямо в пахнущие кофе губы. Оберштайн согласился дать себя целовать и даже погладил Оскара сначала по спине, а потом скользнул пальцами по груди, задевая сосок. Наверное, все же, выйти к завтраку в одних трусах было не лучшей идеей, пусть Оскар и не собирался стесняться или следовать правилам приличия. Не в этом доме. Не тогда, когда его допустили переночевать, но обманули в самом главном.   
Оберштайн сам виноват в том, что и следующей ночью Оскар вернется. И снова, пока не получит желаемое.


End file.
